This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor sensors, and more particularly, to the combination of a semiconductor sensor with a cable connector.
Typically, semiconductor sensors are packaged in packages which lend themselves to being mounted on printed circuit boards, or combined with other circuitry to provide a desired function. In many cases, the leads from the semiconductor sensor package are soldered or bonded to wire which are in turn attached to a cable connector which may be part of a wiring harness. Soldering the semiconductor sensor package to wires in a cable results in additional work and in turn reduces the reliability of the assembly because of the additional connection between the cable wires and the leads of the sensor package. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a semiconductor sensor arrangement which does not suffer from the shortcomings mentioned hereinbefore.